This invention is related to apparatus for automatically dumping various types of trash cans, including trash bins, trash containers, and trash receptacles into a trash sink while permitting unhindered access for the worker during manual operation.
Various methods are currently being used to pick up trash for small businesses and individuals. In one method the worker empties individual trash cans into a larger trash can which is often carried using a U-shaped metal loop hooked over one shoulder. The large trash can is then manually dumped into the trash sink of the garbage truck. For increased efficiency, various types of wheeled trash cans have been developed. One type of trash can, termed trash container in this application, has a pair of generally horizontal bars along one side for grasping by mechanical dumping apparatus. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,817 to Borders. Another type of trash can, termed trash receptacle in this application, has an upper, generally outwardly and downwardly extending lip along one edge. At least one trash can dumping apparatus has been developed to secure these trash receptacles to the dumping apparatus by clamping the lip between a movable bar and an immovable bar and then tilting the structure upwardly. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,693 to Naab. The Naab patent shows a parallelogram type of arrangement for clamping the receptacle lip and tilting the trash receptacle. It, however, is not particularly well suited for use when trash cans are to be dumped manually into the trash sink because the distance the parallelogram dumping apparatus extends from the back of the truck keeps workers from getting close to the edge of the trash sink.
The third type of trash can, termed a trash bin in this application, often used at small businesses, is made in the form of a rectangular box. It has two laterally extending studs on opposite sides of the bin near the ends of the front, upper edge. The bin is sized so that it is about the same length as the opening to the trash sink on the garbage truck. After securing the bin to the truck by engaging the laterally extending studs, the prior art dumping apparatus then automatically lifts and tilts the trash bin to dump the trash into the trash sink of the garbage truck. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,901 to Jones.